


Cover Art for scuttlesworth’s Kidnapped: A Comedy

by GwendolynnFanArt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynnFanArt/pseuds/GwendolynnFanArt
Summary: Hey there! I loved Kidnapped: A Comedy so I made it a cover! It does such an awesome job showing John's grief within a comedy and it's totally on my rec list :)





	Cover Art for scuttlesworth’s Kidnapped: A Comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuttlesworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/gifts).



> You can find your fic on our recommendation list here: https://fanfictionrecommendations.com/sherlock/ - Gwen & Ronnie


End file.
